Plan, develop, implement, and operate a Statistical Analysis and Quality Control Center (SAQC) for the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS). This will include development or adaptation for operation of a computerized system to deal with uniform acquisition, quality control, storage, retrieval, and analysis of basic cancer patient data from initially approximately 21 Comprehensive Cancer Centers. The CCPDS is considered to be a long term project. Therefore, the Contractor will develop: proposals for expansion of the CCPDS, including development of special studies as an adjunct to the minimal cancer patient dataset; and a description of appropriate analytical capabilites which would be a necessary component of an expended data collection and processing center.